Snuggle Hunt: Reloaded
by silver ruffian
Summary: Summary: E/O CHALLENGE. Swellison's drabble challenge: Choose a drabble you have previously posted and rewrite it from another POV. The drabble I've chosen is Snuggle Hunt. Dean vs Snuggle Bear. I've added Sam's POV and as an added bonus, the Snuggle fugly's POV too. Additional drabble challenge: use the word flip. This is a three part drabble. COMPLETE
1. Sam

_**A/N:**_ This drabble has had an interesting life. Nearly 3 years ago I wrote it for Nana56 as a birthday gift. The original title was _Gonna __Hunt __That __Little __Bitch __Down_ which is what Hurt!Dean said to Sam when he saw Snuggle on daytime tv ("it's terrible!") in the classic episode _F__aith_.

I posted the drabble that Sunday with that title, no problem.

Then one morning, two years later, there was a problem. The drabble was deleted, and my FFnet account was suspended for 3 days.

Talk about stuck on stupid.

So I changed the title to _Snuggle __Hunt_ and reposted it when my account was active again. That was the only change I made. Would have been nice if the Powers That Be at FFnet had contacted me first and said, "Hey, you need to change the title of this story." They didn't. Never gave me the chance. Too bad they're not as diligent and quick on the trigger when banning the foul-mouthed trolls that haunt this site.

So here we are.

Sam's up first, then Snuggle the Fugly Bear and last and certainly not least, the original drabble.

_**Word **__**Count **__**Each **__**Chapter:**_ 100 on the nose

_**Summary:**_ E/O CHALLENGE. Swellison's drabble challenge: Choose a drabble you have previously posted and rewrite it from another POV. The drabble I've chosen is _Snuggle __Hunt_. Dean vs Snuggle Bear. I've added Sam's POV and as an added bonus, the Snuggle fugly's POV too. Additional drabble challenge: use the word _flip_. This is a three part drabble. COMPLETE

_**And **__**now **__**the **__**obligatory **__**disclaimer:**_I don't own Supernatural. This is for entertainment purposes only, not for profit.

* * *

_**Part **__**1: **__**Sam**_

Red flashing lights.

Code 417. Person w/a gun.

Sam parked the Impala on a side street. No cops here. Not yet, anyway.

_Stay __calm, _he told himself as he hurried down the dark alley.

_Oh __God, __Dean's __flipped __out._

That panicked voice inside his head refused to listen.

_The __fever __made __him __crazy. __Said __he __knew __that __Snugglebear __was __gonna __kill __everyone __in __that __laundromat...told __me __he __had __to __kill __the __damn __thing..._

Several people ran past Sam in the alley. Civilians. Eyes wide with fear.

They smelled like laundry detergent, fabric softener.

Sam ran past them, towards trouble.

* * *

_**Next Up: **_Snuggle


	2. SnuggleFugly

**Part 2: SnuggleFugly**

_**THEN:**_

The Snuggle thing didn't know why it could move and eat. It didn't care.

It ate.

It hid in thrift shops. Daycare centers.

Delicious, warm meat. Young, old. Big, small. People cuddled with the Snuggle in their beds at night.

They didn't wake up in the morning.

No one knew. Until now.

The green eyed hunter dreamed about Snuggle.

Snuggle knew.

* * *

_**NOW:**_

The hunter had a silver gun. Fever warmed his skin.

Snuggle hid behind the dryers._ I'll feast upon his heart. ____Hold it up before his dying eyes, gobble it down._

Snuggle's teeth grew longer.

Time to eat.

* * *

_**Next **__**up: **_the original drabble. One less thing Dean can cross off his bucket list.


	3. Dean

_**Part **__**3: **__**Dean**_

_**A/N:**_ This is the drabble that started it all. The original drabble word was _glimmer_.

And the original title is: _**Go**__**nna **__**Hunt **__**That **__**Little **__**Bitch **__**Down**_

Why'd I repeat that? No particular reason. I like the title, even if FanFiction doesn't.

* * *

"Kept telling you and you didn't believe me." Dean wheezed softly. He slumped against the front of the washing machine. "You didn't think I was sick. You thought I was crazy."

Sam knelt down in front of his brother. "Dude, I'm sorry. Come on, we gotta go."

Dean nodded. He let Sam help him to his feet.

Sam didn't miss the fierce glimmer in Dean's feverish, bright green eyes. As they passed the small furry body on the floor Dean aimed carefully, fired off two more shots, right between the eyes.

"Spring time soft my ass, you fugly bastard," he muttered.

-30-


End file.
